


One night

by 13thcatofthegate



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: The Doctor gets sick and an unlikely nemesis helps him.





	

One night on the TARDIS

 

The 12th Doctor had just boarded the TARDIS after a little adventure on another unknown planet. He was getting ready to take off when he felt a chill go up his spine. His vision started to blur and his legs felt shaky. A moment later he blacked out bumping one of the emergency levers.

A few hours later he slowly awoke in one of the bed rooms on the TARDIS. He could make out another person next to the bed but couldn't tell who it was. "Don't try and get up, you picked up a nasty virus on that planet." He knew the sound of the voice and he tried to move but his body refused shooting pain through his muscles.

"I told you not to move!" She tucked him back into the covers making him grown in disappointment. Closing his eyes he thought about what could he had caught to put him in this state. Out of no where he felt a hand on his forehead, it was light and seemed to be a charring touch. "Missy..."

"Don't worry Doctor, it's no fun if you can't fight back." She carefully placed a wet rag on his head to take down his tempature. "Just get better and we'll continue our fight latter."

The Doctor was in and out of conciseness, but Missy was still at his bed side. Most of the time she was reading a book but she took care of him. Giving him water and medicine when he needed it. It took a day before the Doctor could sit up without any pain. Waking up he managed to crawl out of the covers and spotted Missy asleep halfway in the chair. She was halfway on the bed resting her head on her arms. The Doctor carefully shook her to wake her up. "Doctor, looks like you're better."

"Yes, thank you. But how did you get on the TARDIS?"

Missy stretched as she sat back up in her chair. "Oh- she let me in."

"The TARDIS let you in?" He pondered that for a moment. "You were so sick she must have seen you needed help." Missy gathered up her book and coat before letting out a sigh and got up from the chair.

"Sit down, I want to know something." the Doctor glared at her making her sit back into the chair. He took a deep breath before looking at her. "Why take care of me? You could of just as easy let me die and take the TARDIS."

"I told you before where would the fun be in that."

"You're not fooling me, tell me the truth." Missy was taken back by his words making her roll her eyes and let out a sigh. "Fine, did you think I forgot about our time as children? I'd like to go back to those days, it's very hard to do that if you're dead." The Doctor could see a hint of blush cross Missy's face as she realized what she had just said. Quickly grabbing her stuff she ran from the room leaving the Doctor with a half smile on his face.

The Doctor was feeling much better as he made his way back to the control room. He was just slipping on his jacket when a moment later he saw Missy walking from one of the other halls. "I thought you left."

"I was trying! Your TARDIS kept changing the halls." She walked over to him and stopped. The Doctor stood there for a moment then realized he was standing in her way to get to the door. Taking a step back he let her pass by but as she did he grabbed her hand. "Thank you Missy..." She gave him a smile and stepped up to him. "Any time Doctor." She quickly kissed him and headed for the doors closing them with a soft click. The Doctor leaned against the controls with one arm looking at the doors. A moment later Missy ran back into the TARDIS. "... You're TARDIS is mean!"

The Doctor had a big grin across his face as he looked up at the display showing where they had landed.

"Oh, she's not mean. She's just dropping you off somewhere you wouldn't cause trouble."

"THE MOON OF THE TENTH PLANET!!" Missy ran up to the controls but the Doctor stepped in front of her.

"Fine, if you would be nice enough to drop me off somewhere a little more inhabited."

"How about Paris?" He gave her a quick smile.

"What?"

"Yea, Paris, how about it? I could go for a little lunch." He spun around setting some controls.

"Lunch? In Paris with you?" The Doctor nodded his hand on one last lever. Missy grabbed the control panel and gave him her best grin. "Only this one time, Doctor."

"Yes, mam! "

THE END- OR TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
